


Lucky Chance

by Between_A_Dream



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: While Delphine is away, Cosima is left in charge of driving, something she can't do without a GPS. Unfortunately, her's seems to not care if it leads her to a town she's never been to before and can't get out of.





	Lucky Chance

"Christ," Cosima muttered as she rounded a corner that led her onto the same street that she had turned onto three other times by now.

Driving was never something she enjoyed anyways, especially in an unfamiliar place at night when she had yet to find any building that was open.

But Delphine was visiting family in France for the week, and along with the brunette's extraordinary loneliness, she was left in charge of taking care of Eskimo and taking care of their weekly shopping. And besides, she was the one who had pushed for Delphine to visit her family anyways.

_Flashback_

_"Come on! They obviously want to see you!"_

_Currently, Cosima was busy on her laptop sitting on the couch, while the French woman worked on dinner in the kitchen across the room._

_"No, they obviously want to feel less guilty about making my childhood a living nightmare. I can't even believe we are having this conversation Cosima," Delphine scoffed._

_"We're having this conversation because you're refusing their outreach," the brunette sighed._

_"I don't want to fly out of the country for an entire week just to visit people I barely know anymore," Delphine protested, letting out a frustrated groan as she dropped a glass of water. "Merde!" she cursed loudly, running a hand through her hair. "I'll just send the ticket back. No harm, no foul."_

_"What? No! Delphine, come on, you need to see your family," Cosima set down her laptop and made her way over to the kitchen, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders to keep her in place. It took a moment, but eventually Delphine stopped struggling and sighed, relaxing into the touch._

_"You should go. It'll be good for you. Obviously they care enough to buy you a ticket, right?" Cosima pointed out._

_"Money has never been an issue in my family mon amour. They could have bought the Eiffel Tower if they wished," the blonde sighed._

_"So what? Delphine, I know what it's like to not have anyone to call family. It's not fun," Cosima reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Delphine's ear._

_"I have a family. You and your sisters. Felix. Eskimo. S and Donnnie. I don't need my parents," Delphine seemed stubborn, but seeing the look in her lover's eyes she sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt in her heart. "But... If it really makes you happy, I'll go," she promised and smiled as Cosima's eyes lit up._

_"Good," she grinned, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Delphine's. "And just to show you that I appreciate your efforts," she continued, ghosting her lips over the French woman's ear and smirking when she felt her shudder, "I promise I have a surprise for you when you get back."_

_End Flashback_

Cosima chuckled softly at the memory, but her good mood slowly faded as she continued to drive in circles. Normally, on the occasions when she did drive, she at least had Delphine to guide her, and she rarely drove outside of their neighborhood.

But the supermarket that sold the only kind of cat food that either woman felt comfortable feeding Eskimo with was nearly an hour outside their home town, and Cosima was sure by the looks of the neighborhood she was currently in that she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. The scientist glared at her GPS who had taken her the complete wrong direction.

"I knew I should never have bought you," she snarled, knocking the small computer over in frustration. "Where the hell am I?" Her question was aloud and to no one in particular, and she had yet to see any signs that would indicate her location.

Groaning, the American woman pulled her car over to the side of the road and stepped outside for some air. She opened her phone, briefly smiling at the background picture she had of the picture Delphine had sent her of herself with Eskimo on her shoulder, but her smile quickly faded when she realized she had no signal. Letting out a low hum of anger, she let her head fall to the top of the car. After taking a few moments to calm down and collect her bearings, she lifted her head. As she looked around, Cosima noticed a small building across the street, the first she had seen with the lights on.

The only sign on the building was a blue, poster sized board with a chalk like drawing of a cat and a dog. Despite the lack of advertisement, it intrigued her. It was probably a bad idea to leave her car alone in a place she didn't know, but Cosima needed to find someone who could tell her where she was and how to get out, so she crossed the street carefully after making triple sure the car was locked.

As she opened the glass door to the building, the unmistakable smell of animals hit her nostrils and she winced slightly at the scent and at the brightness of the fluorescent lights above her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, her vision cleared to reveal a much larger room than Cosima had anticipated. She was standing in the middle of what appeared to be an animal shelter.

It was not a typical set up with cages and metal bars, instead more of what appeared to be a free range of sorts. The room was divided into sections where different animals resided, with toys and blankets in each area. There were cats, dogs, aquariums of fish, birds, and rabbits. There was also an area in a separate room that Cosima could see medical equipment in through the open door.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

The voice startled Cosima, and she turned to see an older looking woman with a long auburn colored pony tail standing beside her, a friendly smile on her face and cradling what appeared to be a Samoyed puppy in her arms. It had the appearance of a baby wolf, but the fur was a bit longer and a cream white color.

"Oh, I uh... Hi, I'm not from around here, I think I'm actually kinda lost, I was wondering if you had any directions," she admitted with a small laugh of embarrassment.

"Oh sure! Hold on, I'll go get Mark, he knows this place like the back of his hand," the woman smiled and set the puppy in her arms on the floor. It didn't move, instead curling up by Cosima's feet and pawing at her shoelace.

"Hey there little guy," she smiled, but she dared not pet the animal, knowing that if he was in a shelter he most likely had a reason, and she didn't want to possibly cause it harm. He was smaller than she would've liked, and although she was not an expert on dogs she was well aware that he was most likely malnourished by the way his ribs were partially visible through his cream colored fur.

"Hi there!" a younger man with black hair and blue eyes- Cosima could only assume this to be Mark- Called to her as he walked out of the back room wearing a doctor's coat and a pair of gloves.

"Hi," the dreadlocked woman offered a smile back.

"So I hear you're in need of some directions?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, my GPS seems to think that it can just take me anywhere," she laughed and Mark nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I've definitely run into that problem a few times. Hey there bud, what are you doing?" the taller man laughed as he bent down to pick up the puppy still pawing at the shoelace on Cosima's boot. "If you want, I could see if there's anything I can do to fix your GPS for you?" he offered.

"Really? That would be great!" Cosima nodded quickly in appreciation.

"No problem! I'm assuming your car is the only one on the street?" Mark chuckled and the American woman laughed with a nod, unlocking it through the door. "Feel free to look around or play with some of the animals if you'd like, all the ones out here are up for adoption," he smiled and set the puppy back down, and the brunette nodded.

"Ah Mark. Always the helper," the older woman, who strangely reminded Cosima of S, laughed and shook her head. "Well, since we haven't quite formally met, I'm Elise," she smiled and held out her hand.

"Cosima," the scientist responded and shook her hand back. "So what is this place? Is it like an animal shelter?"

"Sort of. We are also an adoption center. We have a team who goes out and searches for animals, and back here Mark and I take care of them. But we don't believe in keeping caged animals, we feel it confines them, so we let them have a bit of space. Even in the back where the medical center is, we allow each animal to have a small area to themselves out in the open," Elise explained.

"Oh cool! You have a really nice set up here," she complimented and Elise smiled.

"Thank you sweetie. Would you like to look around? All the animals here are extremely friendly," the auburn haired woman stepped back and allowed Cosima a better look around the room, but it didn't take much to keep her attention on the cocker spaniel at her feet.

"Can I hold him?" she asked, and smiled when Elise nodded in permission.

"Hey there little guy," Cosima grinned as she picked the dog up, watching as he instantly curled into her chest. "So why is he in here? Where did you find him?" she questioned, scratching him just behind his ear.

"He actually was brought in to us by his owners. They couldn't keep more than one of the puppies that their dog had, but they were worried about his size. He is quite small for a Samoyed," she explained. "But, he seems to be doing well, and we've been happy to have him," Elise continued, running a hand over his stomach.

"He certainly is a cutie," Cosima chuckled, running her fingers over the dog's body.

"Well, he does need an owner still, would you be interested?" Elise's questioned surprised the scientist.

"Oh, god, well I-" before she could finish, she heard the door open behind her.

"Well it looks like you just had a loose wire, but you should be all good now," Mark smiled as he walked inside.

"Great, thank you so much!" Cosima hugged him with a single arm for a brief moment and he laughed.

"It's no trouble. Hey there snowball," he grinned as he looked at the ball of white fluff in the brunette's arms. "Are you thinking of adopting him?" Mark asked excitedly. "He really needs a good home."

"Well, I..." Cosima trailed off. She had always wanted a dog, ever since she was a kid, and she was well aware that Delphine loved dogs as well. But to adopt one without her knowledge was something that pricked in the back of her mind and forced her to think about the decision. After thinking for a few moments, her eyes trailed to the puppy in her arms, curled against her chest with his paw against her hand, and she felt her heart swell with love.

"Yeah, I'll take him."

* * *

Delphine smiled as she stepped off the plane. The visit with her family had gone surprisingly well- With her parents having changed a great deal since they had last spoke and even offering to come and visit some time so they could meet Cosima. They were thrilled to find out she was so happy with her, and though the blonde knew they had a ways to go before they were a true family again, it had been a good experience and she was glad Cosima had persuaded her to go.

Despite this, it felt good to be back in America, and when the doctor's eyes landed on her girlfriend across the room, she couldn't contain the smile on her face. Cosima grinned as she crossed the room and hugged the French woman tightly.

"I missed you," her words came out in a slight mumble due to the way Cosima had her lips pressed against Delphine's shoulder, but they were coherent and the blonde nodded.

"I missed you too mon amour, so much," she leaned down and kissed her lover for a few brief moments. When they did part, Cosima grinned.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," she giggled. Delphine blushed and the brunette faked a gasp. "Delphine Cormier, you and your dirty mind!" she teased, causing the blush on her girlfriend's face only to deepen. She led her to the car and, to Delphine's surprise, got in on the passenger side.

"You're... Driving?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I've kinda come to enjoy it," Cosima grinned. Delphine laughed and shook her head before getting in the passengers seat, taking the American woman's hand in her own.

"Our GPS is actually working?" she questioned, seeing the scientist reach forward and press a button on the small computer.

"Oh yeah, I got it fixed. It actually was by accident, I may have gotten lost in the way to the grocery store and I met these really nice people in this random neighborhood and uh... Well that all kind of has to do with you surprise," Cosima tried to explain, laughing through her words.

"Um... I sincerely hope you don't intend to do anything sexual with these random people?" Delphine teased, which earned her a playful smack on the arm.

"No, this is better. Promise. But, if you're up for a threesome sometime, I could always give Shay a call?" Cosima's words earned her an even harder and slightly less playful slap on her own arm.

"Brat."

"Bitch."

Both women sat in silence for a few moments before loosing control of their giggling.

"I've missed you Chérie," Delphine laughed as she squeezed the brunette's hand in her own.

"Missed you too dork. Missed you too."

* * *

When Cosima opened the door to the apartment, she had at least expected to have at least a small amount of time to explain why there were now two white fluff balls running through their shared space instead of one, but as soon as the door was opened she was greeted with the sound of high pitched barking. Delphine looked at her in question and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, well I had an introduction planned, but I guess I can't really say anything about this that you can't figure out on your own. Delphine, this is our new puppy," Cosima admitted with a sheepish grin as the dog came running out from the bedroom. The French woman looked at her lover incredulously, then down at the puppy pawing at her feet.

"You adopted a dog?" she asked, a surprised but amused grin on her face.

"Well, those 'nice people' I met that fixed the GPS? They owned animal shelter and while Mark fixed it I spent some time inside. I was looking around and this little guy was there and... I just couldn't resist. Are you mad?" Cosima asked, her face that of a child caught stealing cookies. Delphine stood for a moment, then laughed and shook her head.

"Non, I'm not mad, just a bit... Surprised? And amused," she explained with a reassuring kiss. "What did you name him?"

"Nothing, yet. I figured since I named Eskimo you could choose the name," Cosima shared a smile with the French woman.

"What kind of dog is he?" Delphine asked, bending down to scratch him behind the ears.

"A Samoyed," Cosima ran her fingers over the top of his head as she answered.

"Hmm... What about Chance?" the blonde doctor suggested after a few moments. Cosima liked the name, but she was curious as to its origin.

"Chance huh? Cute. How'd you think of it?" the scientist questioned, picking the new addition to the family up.

"Well, the GPS led you to him by chance, which also means luck in French. It's a double meaning," Delphine explained with a smile.

"You're so cute," Cosima teased, scratching Chance on his stomach. The dog barked happily, but a few moments later the moment was interrupted by annoyed mewing and pawing at their feet. Both women giggled as Delphine bent down to pick up Eskimo.

"Don't worry little one, we didn't forget about you," she promised as Eskimo made himself comfortable and began to pur. Both the scientist and the doctor smiled at their small family.

* * *

A few hours later- No one really knew or cared how late- Cosima lay comfortably on the couch, wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms. Delphine ran her fingers absentmindedly through her loverMs dreadlocks, and she heard the brunette let out a content sigh before snuggling closer.

The muted TV provided the only light in the room- Neither one paying much attention to the screen anyways- And despite knowing that they would have to get up for work in the morning, and that sleeping in the living room would give at least one of them back pain, they were too content with each other to move from their positions on the couch.

And besides, sitting in the middle of the couple were two sleeping bundles of white fur that neither one would dare disturb from their slumber.


End file.
